The Strange Duelist
by Teamo-Seto
Summary: Summary: Yugi and his friends are waiting during the DK semi-finals, but Yugi is against the strangest duelist he has ever met: a girl who will not speak her name or show her face! She has a dark secret. Will this secret bring Yugi victory, or despair?
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**The Strange Duelist:**

Summary: Yugi and his friends are waiting eagerly during the semi-finals, but Yugi is against the strangest duelist he has ever met: a girl who will not speak her name or show her face! She has a dark secret. Will this secret bring Yugi victory, or will it bring him defeat and despair?

Comments: A few cards I will mention in later chapters do not exist, I just made them up for the story: Sarai the Dragon Champion, Ryu's Champion, and Final Assault. Just so you know, this is my first fan fic. Be nice.

CHAPTER ONE

Yugi stood on his side of the dueling arena, shuffling his deck. Yet his mind was not focused on strategies or his deck. His thoughts and eyes were watching the mysterious figure on the other side of the arena, who was tossing her cards from hand to hand, shuffling them. Her shrouded eyes, which were kept under a hooded cloak, held a steady gaze on him. Yugi felt a shard of dread and panic surge up his spine, and he shivered unconsciously.

"_Who is this mysterious girl?"_ he asked himself, although he did not know the answer. This strange girl went to school with him and his friends. Her eyes were usually on either him, or Seto Kaiba. She always wore a black hooded cloak, which kept her eyes, face and arms shielded from the gaze of others. Now, she had gotten into the semi-finals of Duelist Kingdom. _"I have defeated Mai, Joey has beaten Bandit Keith, and now I must face this strange girl. But I have placed my faith in the heart of the cards, and with my friends by my side, I will win, and I will save my grandpa!"_ Yugi pushed his suspicions away. It was time to duel.

On the other side of the arena, Yugi's opponent watched him. She saw the determination to win in his eyes, and goose bumps crawled up her arms. Oh how she had dreaded this match, where they had pitted her against Yugi Moto. For a moment, she felt like crying in fright and anger.

"_Oh Fate," she thought sadly, "what cruelties you have brought to this tournament, for you have orchestrated a duel where you have pitted brother and sister against each other! The Duelist Kingdom truly is a kingdom of its kind, but as my brother does not know that it is me, it is only I who shall feel the pain of your choice. Curse you Fate, for your cruelty, but I beg that you will bring me luck in my game against him."_

"The duel between Yugi Moto and the Unknown Duelist shall now commence!" Croquet called. Pegasus smiled from his throne. Yugi and the Unknown Duelist looked at him in hatred.

"I will get my grandpa back!" Yugi promised himself.

"I will save you, Kaiba!" The Unknown Duelist murmured, "And I will make Pegasus suffer for what he has done to you!"

The two duelists turned to each other. "Let's duel!" They cried, standing by their platforms, a hand of cards already waiting.

Joey, Tristan, Tea and Bakura watched eagerly from the balcony above the arena, shouting encouragement to Yugi.

"Come on, Yugi!"

"Yeah, you can do it!"

Well, most of them were, Joey just watched silently, his mind on other matters, like the voice he had heard inside his head. A girl's voice, filled with sadness. It had sounded close.

"_Oh Fate, what cruelties you have brought to this tournament, for you have orchestrated a duel where you have pitted brother and sister against each other! The Duelist Kingdom truly is a kingdom of its kind, but as my brother does not know that it is me, it is only I who shall feel the pain of your choice. Curse you Fate, for your cruelty, but I beg that you will bring me luck in my game against him."_

Joey had realized it must have been the girl Yugi was facing, but the concept of her being his sister was just plain peculiar. Yugi had never mentioned having a sister that Joey knew of, but this girl's voice sounded exactly like Yugi during a card game. Joey pushed away these thoughts, though, and cheered Yugi on.

"Wipe the floor with her, Yug!" He cried cheerfully.

The Unknown Duelist was going to go first, but before she placed her card down, she looked up and said, "Tell me something, Yugi. Every duelist has a reason for their dueling, for fighting to get this far. What's yours?"

Yugi looked up, and said solemnly, "I fight for my grandpa."

"_Our grandpa,"_ she thought.

"What's yours?" Yugi asked. _"She probably wants fame and fortune or something shitty like that."_ He thought.

Her answer surprised him. "I fight for the boy I love, and I fight for a chance to speak my brother again." She replied, her voice trembling. Yugi noted her voice sounded quite sweet and melodic. _"Like a desert wind,"_ his other self commented. But pain and sadness traced premature worry lines on her face and covered every surface of her voice. She suddenly straightened, worried to show weakness in front of her opponent. "Never mind, let's just play the damn game. Let's duel!"

**Please review! Give me a reason to continue writing this! It's really hard to write a really good duel out, so give me some time, ok?  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Round One

CHAPTER TWO

The Unknown Duelist scanned her hand quickly. Her hands trembled as she selected a card from her hand and placed it on the field. "I summon Luster Dragon, in Defense Mode!" The spectators and competitors watched as an enormous dragon rose from the field. Its wings had no membrane, but seemed to be simple outcrops of bone. Its scales were covered in sapphire and its ruby eyes glittered in malice. It was a strong beast indeed. "I also place one card facedown, and end my turn." She watched Yugi's face, waiting for his first move._ "There, make something of that, Yugi."_

Yugi smiled, hiding his uncertainty. _"I can't tell if she has a game face, because I can't see her face through the shadow from her cloak. But she can read my face like an open book! At least I can see her mouth a little; that will help clue in what she is doing."_ he thought, staring into the shadows of her face, but noting her trembling hands. He analyzed the card the Unknown Duelist had played. _"I applaud her choice of card. 1900 attack points, 1600 defense points. I don't have much in my deck that can face up to that, and I do have one of those cards in my hand." _He stared at his hand of cards, dramatically trailed his fingers along the tops of his cards, and he selected the cards he wanted.

"First, I'll place one card facedown. Then I place Curse of Dragon in Attack Mode!" He cried, slapping the card onto the table. Another dragon rose, with no skin, just simply bones. It shrieked in anticipation of an attack. The Unknown Duelist watched, and gave a thin smirk. She knew what was coming next, and knew how to counter attack it.

"Curse of Dragon, destroy her Luster Dragon! Inferno Attack!" Yugi ordered, and the dragon obeyed, swooping down and preparing to engulf her dragon with flames. The Unknown Duelist laughed, and said, "Activating Trap! Mirror Force!"

She flipped up her trap card, and watched as a magical barrier deflected the flames sent at her dragon and sent it back to Yugi's dragon.

"No!" He cried and watched his Curse of Dragon shudder with the force of the attack and disappear. His life points dropped from 2000 to 1600. A thin smile slid across the Unknown Duelist's face. It was round one to her. But the rest of the duel would not be so easy.

"My move." She called, pulling a card from her deck, and looking at it. She stared at her hand.

"_Great! I just pulled Trap Hole! This will be good for a back up attack. Now, if I activate Dragon Treasure to boost my Luster Dragon's power, I can be ready for any monster Yugi unleashes on me. But I don't want to waste it. I don't like the looks of that card Yugi placed facedown. I have to destroy it. I know what I'll do now."_ Her thoughts flew through her head, planning her strategy.

"I'll place two cards facedown, and place Spirit Ryu in Defense Mode." The Unknown Duelist called over, placing her three cards down. The sleek purple dragon arched its neck, waiting patiently for its turn. But she was not done yet. "I'll also switch Luster Dragon to Attack Mode! Luster Dragon, destroy his facedown card. Wind Tunnel Blast!"

The Luster Dragon leaned back, and opened its mouth, letting a tornado of blue wind fly at the shining spot on the field. It was a direct hit, and the card was obliterated.

"Yes!" The Unknown Duelist pumped up and down in triumph. Then she took a second look at her dragon and saw that it was surrounded with a magical light. She smiled sweetly, and Yugi could see the smile.

"Good move, Yugi." She called. "The Spellbinding Circle, if I am correct. That was a brilliant choice of card."

"Thank you," Yugi replied. "As long as that card is in play, you are unable to move your Luster Dragon. But now, it is my turn. Let's get onto the duel then, shall we?"

"Lets." She replied.

Joey watched, and smiled. She dueled like Yugi and sounded like him too. _"I wonder if she looks like him too."_ Joey pictured Yugi in his mind, and then tried to picture a feminine version, but he just couldn't.

"That was a brilliant move." Bakura said. "Although Yugi has lower life points, he just froze her strongest monster on the field. My only question is if the Luster Dragon is the strongest monster in her deck."

"Bakura's got a point there." Tea said. "But I know that Yugi is going to win this duel. She may have powerful cards, but he's got heart!"

"Yes, let's hope that's all Yugi needs." Joey commented, thinking _"What if his opponent is luckier, and has a stronger reason to win? I gotta get these thoughts out of my head. Yugi's gonna win, I know it!"_

Yugi rubbed some already brewing sweat on his forehead. _"Man, this girl is good. Does she have other cards like that in her deck?"_

"_Yugi," _his other self said. _"Don't get so worried. You can win against her. But there is something about her that unnerves me: the familiarity in which she duels. I've met her before, but I just don't know who she is!"_

"_I know what you mean, it feels like I'm dueling myself! But never mind that; let's just focus on our strategy."_

Yugi drew a card from his deck and smiled. The Unknown Duelist lifted an eyebrow in surprise, although Yugi could not see it. Pegasus stifled a yawn, started in surprise, then smiled from his throne.

"Excellent plan, Yugi boy." He murmured. "Excellent. Perhaps this shall be an interesting duel after all."


	3. Chapter 3 Round Two

Yugi picked up two cards from his hand. "First, I play Monster Reborn to summon back my Curse of Dragon!" He pulled from his graveyard and soon, the skeletal dragon rose again from the field. "Curse of Dragon, destroy her Luster Dragon!"

The dragon shrieked, and launched a fire ball at the Luster Dragon, which disappeared into mid air. The Unknown Duelist raised her arm to protect her eyes as 400 life points also disappeared from her score. But Yugi was not done. "I now place one card face down and end my turn."

The Unknown Duelist smiled. _"This will indeed be an interesting duel. I think I have seen this strategy before, though. Good luck, Yugi; because here I come!"_

She scanned her hand. Sarai the Dragon Champion rested in her hand, as well as Dragon Treasure and the Celtic Guardian. Trap Hole and Polymerization were face down on the field. If Yugi was going to use Gaia the Dragon Champion, she would have to prepare for the slaughter. _"I can't summon Sarai yet. I will save for the finale. I have to keep Ryu safe, though. Curse of Dragon is too strong, and even if I use Dragon Treasure, Ryu won't be strong enough. Come on deck, please don't fail me now!"_

The Unknown Duelist hesitated, lifted up a card from her deck, and looked at it. Her hopes lifted. This would help protect her.

"Alright!" She called to Yugi across the arena. "I play Yamadron in Attack Mode!"

Yugi jumped in shock as the tri-drake rose from the field, its skull-like heads eyeing him with annoyance. Flames seemed to surge through its green neck and it roared, waiting for its turn. Frightened yelps sounded from the balcony above.

"I'm not done yet!" She replied. "I play Dragon Treasure to increase Yamadron's attack and defense by 300 points!" The creature's attack soon went from 1600 to 1900, and its defense rose to 2100 from 1800. "By the way, Yugi. Yamadron's special ability is that whenever it comes to the field, it instantly deducts 300 attack points from the monster it attacks, and its heading for your Curse of Dragon!"

"No!" Yugi said. Curse of Dragon was surrounded with a red haze, and its attack points went from 2000 to 1700. Curse of Dragon became the perfect target.

"Now, Yamadron, attack Curse of Dragon!" The Unknown Duelist roared. "Raging Inferno Blast!"

Tea yelled in shock, and Bakura stared as Yugi's strategy was destroyed with a wave of fire. But to everyone's shock, Yugi's life points remained the same, the dragon remained and there was the thin smirk across Yugi's face. The Unknown Duelist did not need to ask why Curse of Dragon still remained, for she noticed that his face-down card was gone. She asked instead, "What card was that?"

He simply held it up. The Unknown Duelist smiled as well. "I forgot you had Mirror Force as well. I applaud your skill."

Pegasus reached with his Millenium Eye into the Unknown Duelist's mind. _"Let's see what plan she has to counter this." _ He thought. But when he tried, a wave of mental strength slammed him away. He almost let out a cry but managed to keep quiet.

"_What is the meaning of this?"_ Pegasus roared into the blackness of the girl's mind. _"Why can't I enter?"_

"_Stay out of my mind, Pegasus!"_ The girl's mental voice roared back. _"You will not toy with my mind for your own entertainment! You know why I am here, give him back to me!"_

"_Kaiba stays with me, Sana Moto, until I am done my little game."_

"_Your game is a ploy of madness! People have died for your goal! I will not lose, and you will suffer!"_

Pegasus stepped out of her mind and grinned. He had touched a nerve. Her play would definitely change. For the better or for the worse, he didn't know, but the game would definitely be disrupted.

**Sorry it's taking so long to update. It's hard to write out good duels, and I have exams coming up so I'll try to get it done soon.**


	4. Chapter 4 Round Three and the Revealing

**I am finally coming to the end of this story! A couple more chapters. I think this is possibly the most neglected stories I have ever put up on this site. Let me know how I am doing!**

The Unknown Duelist drew two cards from her hand. This was her closing move. She had no intent of going any farther than she had to. "I hope you like this monster, Yugi. I summon Sarai, the Dragon Champion!"

Yugi shook his head in surprise. He had never heard of that monster before. Soon, a young woman dressed in armor emerged on the field. She carried a long sword that crackled with ruby red light. Her violet eyes sparked with eagerness for battle and she lifted the massive shield on her arm in preparation for attack.

"_Yugi, I just might be imagining things, but she has some of the same features as you."_ Yugi's other self said. Yugi stared and, sure enough, Sarai the Dragon Champion's face was a female version of his own and she had the same tri-coloured hair, only it hung down her back. _"She could be your twin!"_

_Twin, twin, twin..._ The word echoed in Yugi's mind. He started and began to remember a day when he was a child.

"_Come on, Yugi! Play with me!" A little girl, who looked exactly like Sarai the Dragon Champion, was dragging a young Yugi over to a small table in the backyard to play Duel Monsters._

"_Grandpa taught you well, Sana, but I'll just beat you again." Yugi said, sitting down at the table. He could not resist a duel, no matter what the opponent. Well, at fifteen he can, but not at five years of age._

"_I've been making new stra-stra-" Sana scrunched up her slight features and rubbed her hair, which was hanging loose down her back and spiked around her pale face, as she tried to remember the word. Her face lit up as it came into her mind. "Strategies! I think I can beat you now!" _

_Twenty minutes later, after a very vibrant duel, Sana had indeed won. Yugi hadn't even tried to let her win. He had played his hardest at that age and had lost. A younger looking Mr. Moto came outside and patted the two children on the back. "Good game, both of you. Now, I have a treat for both of you. Which one of you is Sana again?"_

_Sana was so eager she instantly jumped up and pounced on him. "Me, me, Grandpa!"_

_Mr. Moto laughed. "I have to run the card shop, be delicate with me! Of course it's you, Sana, only you can jump that fast. Twins, so hard to tell apart!"_

Yugi let a tear roll down his cheek, instantly wiping it away. His little sister, Sana, had disappeared nine years ago and he had never heard from her again. She had been only six years old. He imagined that Sana looked like what that monster his opponent had just summoned. The game now flying back into his head, he gathered himself and watched the girl on the other side of the field. Her turn was still not over and he needed to see what she would do next so he could see if he had a monster that could defeat her.

"Next, I will play Polymerization to merge Spirit Ryu with Sarai the Dragon Champion to create..." The Unknown Duelist threw down a new card and soon, everyone was gasping in shock. Blue light enveloped the two monsters and a strange new one appeared. "Ryu's Champion!"

Sure enough, Sarai was sitting on Ryu's back. Her legs had been melded into the dragon's flanks and her skin was the same purple colour as the dragon's scales. Ryu arched head neck and roared, and Sarai did the same in sync. Pegasus noticed that the girl's vocal roar was mingled with the dragon, a definite melding. He clapped twice in joy. "Oooh! Now it's going to get exciting!"

The Unknown Duelist looked up and yelled, "CAN IT, PEGASUS!"

Everyone on the balcony started laughing at that. Tristan made everyone's thoughts clear. "Damn, that girl knows how to talk to him!"

"For once, I agree with you, Tristan." Bakura replied, brushing a strand of white hair out of his face. "I wish I had my camera. I need to take a picture of Pegasus's face!"

Yugi smiled as well. This girl knew how to play rough. Pegasus's face was, indeed, a look of pure shock. Yugi wanted to laugh, but he realized that there was a game to play and he had to finish it. Keeping a poker face, he reached over and pulled a card off the top of his deck. He mentally wanted to pump his fist up and down in joy. This was the card he had been waiting for!

"_Do what you have to do, partner." _His other self murmured. _"That seems like a good plan to me."_

Yugi carefully placed the card on the field. "It's my move now. I summon Gaia the Fierce Knight!"

The Unknown Duelist stepped backward a step. She had a bad feeling about this as she watched the knight rise from the field in his blue and red armour.

"Then, I will play two magic cards. Polymerization to combine Gaia the Fierce Knight and Curse of Dragon to make Gaia the Dragon Champion!" The knight was now seated on the dragon's back, sitting perfectly calmly between the two bones. "And De-spell, to remove the effects of your Dragon's Treasure card!"

The faint red aura surrounding Ryu's Champion disappeared, dropping the attack points from 2900 to 2600. "Oh, shit." The Unknown Duelist said under her breath.

"Hey, Yugi!" Joey called from the balcony, stopping Yugi's train of thought. Pegasus started and looked at him.

"Yes, what is it, Joey?" Yugi replied, eyeing his friend with slight apprehension.

"Before you clobber this…Unknown Duelist chick, I'd like to ask her a question while she still has the heart to answer."

The Unknown Duelist looked up to the balcony and addressed him calmly. "Ask away, Wheeler."

"Can you do us a favour? If you win, I want to know who I am up against. Can you take off that cloak of yours and show us who you are?"

The girl showed no sign of surprise. She had been expecting this question sometime. Joey was a very observant young boy and she knew that sometime he would figure it out. She lifted her thin fingers and undid the gold chain that held the two sides of her purple cloak together. Everyone in the room watched with held breaths. The girl grasped one side of her cloak and dramatically tossed it away, keeping her eyes forward. The shadow over her face disappeared and violet eyes in a tanned face stared back toward Yugi. Everyone gasped in shock, just like the Unknown Duelist had predicted. It was like looking into a mirror, having the image of Yugi reflecting right back onto the girl. They were almost exactly identical!

"My name, Joey Wheeler," The girl said, never taking her eyes away from her opponent, "is Sana Moto. I'm Yugi's little sister. His TWIN sister."


End file.
